Brefic/Dictionary
Brefic Main Page =A= *'abl' - ability to undergo (synonym - irmocan) *'acr' - sour *'acwa' - water *'acwapon' - to water something *'ad' - to, destination *'Africa' - Africa *'aid' - help *'air' - air *'ald' - old, age *'amic' - friend *'amicneg' - enemy *'America' - America (the continents) *'amo' - love *'angl' - angle, corner *'Antarctica' - Antarctica *'anum' - year *'anumdeisat' - calendar *'aper' - open *'apl' - apple *'arain' - spider *'arbor' - tree *'arborland' - forest *'arborstof' - wood *'arc' - arch, bow, handle (of cup, basket, etc.) *'art' - art *'Asja' - Asia *'aud' - to hear, hearing *'aur' - ear *'auto' - car (syn: selmotxa) *'Australja' - Australia *'ax' - generic object (in compounds with action words, this means "something to be ") =B= *'bac' - rod, stick *'barn' - child *'bas' - low *'bebe' - baby *'bef' - to drink, act of drinking *'befax' - drink, beverage *'bel' - beauty, beautiful *'best' - animal *'bio' - life, to live, alive *'bisnis' - business (i.e. trade and work) *'bisnisgrup' - company *'blanc' - white *'blu' - blue *'boc' - mouth *'bof' - cattle *'bon' - good *'bord' - edge *'bordep' - along *'bos' - bump, lump, bulge *'brac' - arm *'braun' - brown *'bric' - brick *'brox' - to brush (action) *'broxec' - brush (object) *'brul' - to burn *'brulax' - fuel *'buc' - book =C= *'cabal' - horse *'cad' - to fall *'cadlas' - to drop *'cal' - hot, heat *'caid' - to cut *'caidec' - cutting tool (knife, scissors, etc.) *'caix' - box *'can' - can, ability *'cap' - head *'carn' - meat *'cat' - cat *'caud' - tail *'caus' - cause, to cause, because of (postposition) *'causneg' - to prevent, prevention *'ced' - to yield *'celc' - something/someone *'cem' - substance, chemical *'cent' - hundred *'claid' - clothes, clothing item *'claus' - to close, closed *'cler' - clear *'co' - with, to accompany, together *'color' - color *'contr' - against, despite, contrary, opposition *'cop' - to buy, buying *'cord' - heart *'corn' - horn, spike *'cornarc' - crescent *'corp' - body *'cos' - thing *'cosmos' - universe *'cosmoslox' - cosmology *'cosmostru' - black hole *'crab' - crustacean *'cras' - next *'crasdei' - tomorrow *'crest' - ridge *'crip' - to hide *'cred' - to believe, belief *'cron' - time, at(time) (postposition), when *'crux' - cross, intersect *'cup' - to strike, hit, blow *'cupec' - hammer *'cur' - to run *'curb' - curve *'curt' - short *'cwadrat' - square *'cwal' - quality, property *'cwaldir' - to describe, description *'cwan' - dog *'cwant' - amount, quantity *'cwar' - four *'cwe' - what, which *'cwecaus' - why (what cause) *'cwecron' - when *'cwehaf' - whose *'cwehom' - who *'cweloc' - where *'cwepor' - why (what purpose) *'cwewei' - how *'cwest' - to ask, question *'cwin' - five *'cwo' - quote, to say "something in quotation marks." (i.e. direct speech) =D= *'das' - that *'dase' - those *'daun' - down (direction) *'de' - of, which is, who, that (particle) *'dec' - ten *'dei' - day *'deifin' - evening *'deimid' - noon *'deistart' - morning *'dent' - tooth *'dentrot' - gear *'der' - mammal *'derm' - skin *'deus' - god *'deuscred' - religion *'des' - some, more than one *'dic' - thick *'did' - "did," past-tense modal verb, past event *'didcron' - "the past" *'dir' - to say *'dis' - this *'dise' - these *'dixit' - finger *'don' - to give *'donax' - gift *'dorm' - sleep *'dormax' - bed *'dors' - back (of body) *'dorsost' - spine *'du' - two *'dub' - doubt *'duc' - to lead, drive *'dulx' - sweet *'dur' - to last, duration, during *'durotxa' - bicycle *'dwer' - door =E= *'ec' - a thing which can be held in the hand *'ecsist' - to exist *'ed' - to eat, eating *'edax' - food *'eddeb' - hunger, hungry, must eat *'ei' - and *'electro' - electricity *'elefant' - elephant *'ep' - on, upon, surface *'es' - is, to be *'est' - east *'ete' - smaller and somewhat different version *'Europa' - Europe *'ex' - out, out of *'exwad' - to exit *'exdwer' - exit (door) =F= *'falx' - false *'faxil' - easy, simple *'faxilwer' - obvious *'felis' - happy, happiness *'felisfis' - to smile *'fem' - woman (synonym: xihom) *'fer' - iron *'fic' - to make *'fichaus' - factory *'fin' - to end, end *'find' - to find *'fis' - face *'fisic' - force (physics) *'fisiclox' - physics *'fjer' - proud, pride *'flag' - flag *'flam' - fire, on fire, to burn (with visible flames), to ignite *'flex' - to bend *'flei' - to fly, flight *'fleixa' - aircraft *'flor' - flower *'flux' - to flow, liquid *'fo' - (particle) and of *'fogl' - bird *'foil' - leaf *'form' - shape, to shape *'formmesur' - geometry *'formstof' - plastic *'fort' - strong *'frag' - to break *'frix' - cold *'fro' - from, to originate from, origin *'frut' - fruit *'fund' - to pour *'fung' - mushroom, fungus *'fusc' - dark, shadow =G= *'gain' - to win, gain, earn *'gaist' - ghost, spirit *'gaistfisic' - magic (ghost-force) *'gamb' - leg *'garden' - garden *'gas' - gas *'geld' - money *'geldhaus' - bank *'geldist' - banker *'geldmaxin' - ATM *'geldportec' - wallet *'genu' - knee *'glais' - ice, frozen, to freeze *'glub' - deep, depth *'go' - nominative postposition (optional) - "action" or "to do" *'gold' - gold *'graf' - to draw *'grand' - big *'gras' - fat *'grat' - to thank, gratitude, "thank you" *'grau' - heavy, weight, to weigh *'graufisic' - gravity *'grei' - gray *'gref' - anger, angry, to be angry *'gren' - grain *'gres' - step *'grud' - pile, heap *'grup' - group *'gust' - taste *'gut' - a drop *'gwer' - war (synonym: sillutone) =H= *'habit' - to dwell, inhabit *'habithaus' - home *'haf' - to have *'hal' - to breathe, breath *'halt' - to stop *'har' - hair *'hard' - hard *'hast' - haste, hurry *'haus' - house, building *'hauswitr' - window *'hedon' - pleasure *'hei' - have (a marker for past events that are still directly relevant in the present) *'herb' - grass *'hi' - male *'hol' - whole *'hom' - person, human being *'hor' - hour *'humil' - humble =I= *'im' - fraction, reciprocal *'in' - in (postposition), inside, interior *'insect' - insect *'insted' - instead, substitute, to replace *'inter' - between, among *'intercaidec' - scissors *'ir' - result, effect *'irgo' - -ify, -ize, to cause a change *'irmo' - to get -ized, -ified, to undergo a change *'iso' - equal, even *'isotel' - parallel *'ist' - professional *'itis' - disease, sickness, sick =J= *'ja' - to affirm, agree, yes *'jar' - (closeable) container *'jarec' - bottle, can, jug, jar *'jarone' - tank *'jard' - cube (of number) *'je' - each *'jec' - to throw, throwing *'jelo' - yellow *'jem' - position in an ordered sequence, ordinal suffix *'jer' - previous *'jerdei' - yesterday *'jo' - I, me, my *'joc' - game, to play *'jon' - square (of number) *'jug' - yoke, bond, link *'jun' - young, youth *'jur' - to judge *'just' - just, fair, justice =L= *'labor' - work *'land' - land *'landad' - to land (an aircraft, etc.) *'landlox' - geology *'landone' - continent *'larg' - wide, broad, width *'las' - allow, let *'lat' - side, beside *'laus' - louse *'lei' - law, rule *'lef' - to lift, raise *'left' - left (direction) *'letr' - letter *'letrsat' - alphabet *'lex' - to read *'leic' - like (postposition), to resemble, similar, similarity *'leng' - tongue *'lent' - slow *'leon' - lion *'li' - to undergo without being changed or affected *'libr' - free, freedom *'licwid' - liquid *'lin' - line *'lingwa' - language, to speak *'list' - list *'loc' - place, location, at *'long' - long, length *'longxanx' - evolve, evolution *'lox' - to study, science, -ology (Note: compounds formed from -lox all refer to legitimate sciences - thus, sterlox refers to astronomy, not astrology, and numerlox refers to mathematics, not numerology.) *'lun' - moon *'Luna' - the Moon (of Earth) *'lup' - wolf *'lupson' - howl, to howl (wolf-sound) *'lut' - struggle, conflict *'lux' - light, to shine, glow, bright *'luxec' - flashlight *'luxouf' - light bulb (lit. light-egg) =M= *'mais' - corn *'mal' - bad *'man' - hand *'mand' - command, order *'mar' - sea, ocean *'marbord' - coast *'marder' - sea mammal (whale, dolphin, etc.) *'marderone' - whale *'marete' - lake *'marland' - island *'marxa' - ship *'matr' - mother *'maxin' - machine *'mega' - huge, enormous, very big *'menas' - menace, threat, to threaten *'ment' - mind, to think/feel/know/etc. *'mentcan' - mental abilities, (intelligence in the broadest sense) *'mentwid' - imagine, imagination (mindsight) *'mesur' - to measure, measurement *'mesurwers' - dimension *'metal' - metal *'metr' - meter (unit) *'mi' - somewhat, not very *'micro' - tiny, very small *'microwidusax' - microscope *'mid' - middle, center *'mil' - thousand *'mix' - mix *'mocr' - wet *'mod' - state, mood, mode *'mol' - soft *'monat' - month *'mono' - alone, only *'mont' - mountain *'montete' - hill *'mort' - dead, death, to be dead, to die, to kill *'mot' - to move, movement, motion *'motor' - motor *'multe' - many, much *'mur' - wall *'music' - music (synonym: sonart) =N= *'na' - not, no *'nan' - man (synonym: hihom) *'naranx' - orange (fruit) *'naranxcolor' - orange (color) (also jelorux or ruxjelo) *'nas' - nose *'nasc' - birth *'natur' - nature, natural *'neg' - undo, negate *'neir' - black *'neu' - new *'neutr' - neutral, neuter *'nod' - node (startpoint or endpoint - used instead of fro and ad in cases where directionality doesn't matter or doesn't exist) *'nof' - nine *'noit' - night *'nom' - name *'non' - to deny, no *'nord' - north *'norm' - average, normal *'nox' - harm *'noxob' - to protect *'nub' - cloud *'numer' - number *'numerlox' - math *'numermesur' - count, counting *'nus' - we =O= *'ob' - in the way, blocking, to block, obstruct *'oc' - eye *'od' - hate *'oico' - surroundings, environment, among *'oil' - oil *'oit' - eight *'oft' - often, frequent, frequency *'omni' - all *'ondr' - too little *'one' - bigger and somewhat different version *'op' - up (direction) *'opgresax' - stairs *'oplong' - tall *'opmur' - ceiling *'or' - doer, generic agent *'ordr' - order, pattern *'ost' - bone *'otr' - other *'ou' - or *'ouf' - egg =P= *'pan' - bread *'parl' - speech, language, to speak *'parlcwal' - accent *'paper' - paper, page *'part' - part, apart, to separate *'patr' - father *'pax' - peace *'ped' - foot *'pein' - pain *'pend' - to hang *'pei' - to pay *'peiax' - price *'per' - complete(ness), thorough(ness) *'perbon' - perfect *'perd' - to lose, loss *'pex' - fish *'pic' - small *'plant' - plant *'plat' - flat, plane *'plen' - full *'plic' - to fold *'plod' - blast *'plodfleixa' - rocket *'plu' - more *'pluf' - rain, "it is raining" *'plufobec' - umbrella *'plum' - feather *'plupon' - to add *'poc' - few *'pon' - to put *'pont' - bridge *'por' - for, purpose *'port' - to carry *'post' - after, later *'pre' - before, earlier *'precred' - to assume, (pre)suppose *'prend' - to take *'prim' - fundamental, prime, irreducible *'primcem' - chemical element *'primnumer' - prime number *'pro' - forward, in front of *'procred' - to expect, expectation *'proscep' - plan *'prob' - to test *'prox' - near *'pter' - wing *'punt' - point, dot *'purpl' - purple *'pux' - push, press =R= *'radix' - root *'ramp' - slope *'rar' - rare, infrequent *'rapid' - fast, speed *'re' - again, repetition *'rex' - to rule *'rexgrup' - government, ruling class *'rexurb' - capital city *'rect' - straight *'rectangl' - 90-degree angle *'rectanglform' - rectangle *'reit' - right (direction) *'ri' - back, backwards, behind *'rid' - to laugh *'ridax' - joke *'risc' - risk, danger *'roc' - rock, stone *'rocost' - fossil *'rop' - rope, cord *'rot' - wheel *'rug' - rough *'rut' - route, path, way *'rux' - red =S= *'sabl' - sand *'sac' - bag *'saf' - to know, smart/knowledgeable, to learn, to teach *'safax' - information *'safaxcem' - DNA (information-chemical) *'safbuc' - encyclopedia *'safhaus' - school *'sal' - salt *'salt' - to jump *'sam' - same *'san' - health, healthy, to heal *'sanirhaus' - hospital *'sanirstof' - medicine *'sanist' - doctor *'sang' - blood *'sat' - set, collection *'satis' - enough *'saur' - reptile, lizard, dinosaur *'scent' - to smell, sense of smell *'scentax' - odor, aroma, scent *'scep' - to think, thought *'scepax' - idea *'scepcan' - intelligent, intelligence (ability to think) *'scepmaxin' - computer *'scrib' - to write *'scribax' - writing (i.e. something that is written) *'se' - oneself (pronoun) *'sec' - dry *'secland' - desert *'sed' - to sit *'sedax' - seat, chair *'selon' - according to, relative to, relativity *'sem' - seed *'sent' - to feel, feeling *'serpent' - snake *'ses' - each other *'set' - seven *'sfer' - sphere, ball *'sif' - if, condition (use as a postposition is like using "if-then" as one word) *'sil' - violent, violence *'sillut' - fight, violent conflict *'silprend' - to rob *'sig' - to signal, indicate, sign, indication *'siggrafax' - symbol *'six' - six *'sneu' - snow, "it is snowing" *'sol' - sun *'solid' - solid *'son' - sound *'sort' - sort, type, category *'spos' - spouse *'sta' - to stand *'start' - to start, begin *'stei' - constant, unchanging, to stay, still *'ster' - star *'sterlox' - astronomy (not astrology) *'sterpredir' - astrology *'stof' - stuff, matter *'stomac' - stomach *'storm' - storm, "it is storming" *'strat' - layer *'stret' - narrow *'stretsort' - species, narrow category, specific, to specify *'struic' - to build, act of building *'struicax' - building *'struicneg' - to destroy *'sub' - under, below, region of space below something *'sud' - south *'sujet' - subject, topic, about *'super' - over, above, region of space above something *'swaf' - smooth *'swe' - back-and-forth motion *'swecaid' - to saw (action) *'swecaidec' - saw (tool) =T= *'ta' - he, she, it *'tabl' - table *'tas' - cup *'tecno' - craft, skill *'tel' - far *'teldon' - to send (lit. "far-give") *'telsonec' - telephone *'telwidcest' - television *'telwidusax' - telescope (not television) *'tem' - they, them *'ten' - hold *'tenarc' - handle (of cup, basket, etc.) *'tens' - tight, tense *'tent' - try, attempt *'Tera' - Earth (the planet) *'tigr' - tiger *'tim' - fear, afraid *'tir' - pull *'tiun' - thin *'torax' - chest, thorax *'torc' - to twist, wind *'torn' - to turn *'tra' - across, through *'traiso' - symmetry, symmetrical *'tre' - very *'trem' - to shake, tremble *'tren' - train, chain, sequence *'trenxa' - train (vehicle) *'tri' - three *'trianglform' - triangle *'trist' - sad *'tro' - too much *'trofjer' - arrogant, arrogance *'troc' - trade *'tru' - hole *'trufic' - to dig *'tu' - you (singular) *'tub' - tube, pipe *'tux' - touch *'txai' - tea =U= *'ult' - last *'un' - one (number), a, an *'und' - wave *'ungl' - nail, claw *'ut' - (particle) close/end a prepositional phrase *'urb' - city *'urs' - bear *'us' - use, to use, with (instrumental) *'usax' - tool, means =W= *'wacu' - empty, without, -less, absence *'wad' - to go, come *'wadmaxin' - vehicle *'wadsed' - to ride *'walor' - value, worth, importance, valuable, important *'wan' - ten thousand *'wapor' - steam, vapor *'wei' - way, method, process, by (instructive) *'wend' - to sell, sale, selling, for sale *'wendhaus' - shop, store *'went' - wind, blowing, to blow *'wer' - true *'werlei' - logic *'werprend' - to perceive, perception *'werd' - green *'werdedax' - vegetable *'wers' - direction, towards *'west' - west *'wid' - to see, seeing, sight *'widax' - image *'wil' - "will," future-tense modal verb, future event *'wilcron' - future *'win' - wine *'winc' - to win, to defeat someone, victory *'witr' - glass *'wol' - want, desire *'word' - word *'wordbuc' - dictionary (word-book) *'wordsat' - vocabulary (word-set) *'wordsig' - meaning (of word) *'wos' - you (plural) *'wox' - voice *'wud' - would (conditional marker,) hypothetical/conditional event *'wurm' - worm =X= *'xa' - vehicle *'xal' - shell *'xambr' - room, chamber *'xans' - chance, probability, probable, might *'xant' - to sing, song *'xanx' - change, to change, changing *'xarp' - sharp *'xapo' - hat *'xas' - to hunt, chase *'xel' - sky *'xerx' - to search, look for *'xest' - basket, open/uncloseable container *'xi' - female *'xirc' - circle, around *'xircleic' - round *'xmut' - dirt *'xocolat' - chocolate *'xois' - choice, to choose *'xu' - shoe *'xur' - sure, certain, certainty